carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Impact
'Deep Impact '''is the seventh episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred nineteenth episode overall. Plot The episode opens with Bob the Ragelot floating hopelessly on space after the events of battle on open space. However, he enters the planetary atmosphere, and experiences burning friction through the air. Unlike Medivac Pilot's suffering from suit burns, he resists the damage since he has plasma shields. Bravely, he uses charge boots to swim down the air. On the abyssal battlefield, a pack of zerglings gallop toward the protoss base with two pylons on its entrances. The probe is alarmed by the incoming attack. He drops the mineral that he harvested and warps in a building to block its entrance. The zerglings thrust the obstacle hard. The probe adds more obstacles such as living room appliances, including a sofa seated by an idle stalker reading a newspaper. The zerglings continue to remove objects from the entrance. Bob is shown uttering a war cry. Then he splashes down the surface of the sea, causing a violent impact. The entrance is breached as the zerglings have destroyed warp-in building. The zealot lands in front of the pack, and says "None can withstand the templar!" This makes some of the zerglings doubtful when they think that Bob calls himself a templar yet he is alone. Bob kicks one of the zerg swarm, and the battle is engaged between a pack of zerglings and a lone zealot. A zergling dodges Bob's attacks but it is kicked off. Another lands onto his face, licking him, but it is then shoved away. Several more zerglings pounce onto him, nibbling on his armor and skin and jumping on him like a trampoline. Then Bob the Ragelot sees the landscape, he witnesses the betrayed executor carrying a mineral luggage. At closer look, the executor is shown as an illusion which dissolves into the air. This angers Bob more from his failed experience. Fortunately, the probe has warped-in the shield battery which automatically recharges the nearby protoss unit's plasma shields. Bob quickly gains upper hand with his shields up, retaliating the zerglings into a pile of corpses. Pack of roaches and hydralisks arrive to assist the zerglings. They shoot acid saliva and needle spines but the continuous shield recharge makes the zealot almost invincible. Bob roars as he stands on the pyramid of slain zerglings. The zerg swarm retreats and Bob breathes for air. Epilogue A large swarm retreats as Bob the Ragelot chases after them with activated charge boots, still alone. Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Zerglings * Probe * Stalker * Executor (cameo) * Roaches * Hydralisks Trivia * Bob the Ragelot returns to this episode after the events of "The Fall Part 3". * The probe blocks the entrance using objects similar to "All for One". * Bob is overwhelmed by zerglings again since "Alliance Part 3". * Bob stands on a pyramid of carcasses like Alarak in "Jimmity & Alarak". * This is the first time in the series where Bob the Ragelot is victorious in any battle until the end of the episode. In-game References * Due to the effects of shield battery, some players thought the newest protoss building is overpowered when it protects the nearby protoss units with shield recharges (if its energy is used wisely) during the micromanaging scenes. Cultural references * The title of this episode is inspired from 1998 science-fiction disaster film Deep Impact ''and it is shown in the episode that Bob the Ragelot IS the comet Wolf. * Bob the Ragelot falling from space without fear is a reference to Master Chief's way in first-person shooter video game, ''Halo 3. * The illusion of an executor holding a briefcase and standing still is a reference to G-Man's appearances in first-person shooter video game, Half-Life. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes